


Reflection and Birth

by Blue_Nox



Series: Kirkwall 1890 [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING, Smut, Wild West, Work In Progress, ameridan writes about his capture and rape, trigger warnings apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nox/pseuds/Blue_Nox
Summary: Trigger warnings apply for this section of the story. If you want to pass up the first chapter. The second chapter is the birth of his and Dorian's child.I remember that there was a young rogue in my clan, he was always catching my eye, trying to do things that he thought would impress me. At the time, I was so very shy and didn’t have a lot of experience in relationship matters. I perhaps once or twice tripped in front of him and heard his giggles as I ran for my tent.





	1. Pleasure and Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second chapter of my little series. This one surrounds Dorian and Ameridan. There are trigger warnings present in this chapter. Also the birth of their baby.
> 
> There is smut in this chapter between the two but I was so nervous about writing it that I think I muddled it up a bit.

Dorian knew the moment that he walked into the door of his house that he was in trouble, but he did remember his amatus’ lace. Three bundles in his arms as he kicked the door closed with his foot. Merrill even had some pink hidden away that she’d yet to put in the window display. Varric had invited him over for a few drinks and a game of Wicked Grace, to which Dorian couldn’t refuse. Boots kicked off by the door as the lace was laid on the table, a small candle lit. Ameridan always lit that one candle when Dorian came home after dark, it had become sentimental in its meaning over the years. He also knew that dinner would be in the over, being kept warm for him until he wished to eat. In the last few weeks of his pregnancy, he knew that it was difficult for his mate to get around, sometimes it was even painful but the Omega never complained. 

Distress filled the air. Dorian knew that he wasn’t in labor because the scent wouldn’t be mixed with frustration. The ale was warming his veins but he wasn’t drunk, dinner forgotten as he made his way up the rug covered stairs, the grunts and groans of said frustration hitting his ears. Suddenly, it dawned on Dorian what the problem was. 

The candlelight gives the room a warm orange glow, the curtains have been drawn and in the middle of the bed is his mate, pregnant heavy and naked. Dorian crosses his arms and leans against the frame of the door. Lavellan is far too busy with his actions to even smell that his mate is there, his cock hard between his legs and not being able to get into a position that is comfortable enough to do anything about it. Dorian bought them toys to use, but it was hard for Meri to get his arms around him, the best he could do was position one of the hard plastic toys on the bed and ride it with all his muster. Tonight, he wasn’t having any luck. He’d learn the hard way that a pregnant Omega was almost as desperate as one going into heat. Meri was always horny most of the time and it seemed to have gotten worse the closer he got. 

The whine that escaped his mate was enough to make Dorian feel pity as he walked into the room, the pheromones taking him by surprise and he was instantly hard himself. “Amatus, you’re going to work yourself up if you don’t stop.” Nothing but a pitiful whine was his answer. He was slowly starting to undo buttons and take off his suit as he moved to the bed. The elf’s eyes had went wide, thinking that he might get scolded for trying to please himself but Dorian continued to surprise him with each passing day. “Lay down, amatus.” He spoke with such love in his voice. Dorian would have never believed this would be his life one day. 

Lavellan did as he was asked, even if laying flat on his back was uncomfortable. He could feel the stretch of his skin and the ache in the small of his back. His cock was hidden by his swollen belly and it was hard to do anything with it. “I was hoping that you would have came home more soon then you did. It wouldn’t go anyway.” Meri spoke with a purr in his voice. “I tried to take care of it, thinking of you.” Dorian couldn’t help but smile as he knelt beside the bed, pulling on his mates legs to let them dangle off the edge of the bed. “Well, I am here to take care of you now.” Another purr escaped Lavellen’s lips at his mates words. 

Meri’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt his mate’s tongue flat against the shaft of his member, those hands; a contrast of soft and hard moving his legs to where they rested on Dorian’s shoulders before he felt his tongue wrapping around the tip. His tongue lapping lightly at his leaking slit. Lavellan had been at this for hours, and to finally find some form of relief… Dorian moaned lightly, all his mates scents hitting him at once. He couldn’t see his mates face due to his stomach but he could feel and scene everything, hands balling into fists around the sheets. 

“Do...Dorian, please.” 

Meri had been in agony until now, slick forming between his cheeks as Dorian wrapped his tongue around his prick and slowly began to sink his mouth down on it. Hollow cheeks as his mate gave a small buck to his hips and he gagged as it went too far too quickly. His alpha was known for taking his time but Lavellan didn’t want that tonight. He didn’t need gentle. His body was aching and tired, a moan escaping his lips as Dorian began to bob his head, his hands moving to rest on either side of his mates swollen belly. “Fuck.” It was a breathless curse. It was far too soon but he could feel the pressure building in his gut, feel the butterflies flutter across his skin. “Dorian… I… need…” 

He knew what his mate needed and he would get that in due time, right now, Dorian wanted to taste him. His mouth bobbing faster, wet noises coming from between Meri’s legs as he sucked his cock without mercy. Dorian actually always liked coming in and finding his mate in such a position. It excited him beyond measure. “Please.” It was a weak whine as he begged but as his climax hit without warning, his back arching off the bed and he spilled inside Dorian’s mouth, the alpha did nothing more than moan. His hands rubbing small circles around his mate's belly. 

“You taste magnificent.” Ameridan blushed with his mates words as Dorian rose, his mates legs gently placed down as he finished getting undressed. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed that Lavellan was still hard but having a hard time getting up as well. “Easy, amatus. I will help you.” 

“I hate this.”

“I know but you also love it.” 

“Come here.” Lavellan hadn’t even paid attention to the fact that Dorian was now laying back on the pillows, all he could really do was turn his head. He’s learned how to move on his own, rolling slightly on his side before he slowly moves to get up. Sometimes Dorian helps him, sometimes Meri snaps at him and tells him he can do it himself. “Back to me, amatus.” Dorian also knows the ways that his mate is more comfortable and this happens to be one of his favorite positions. 

Ameridan straddles him, knees on the mattress on either side of his legs and Dorian is there, his hard cock in his hand as he lets his mate set the pace. Cheeks spread by the way he’s positions and he slowly, gently presses the head against his opening. A small moan escapes the both of them and Dorian controls himself, not wishing to buck too hard or too quickly. Ameridan throws his head back as he lets the slick make for an easy entrance, he feels like he might split and shatter at the girth, the way his body adjusts to the size of his alpha. 

He feels Dorian’s hands on the small of his back, soothing little circles as the ache slowly starts to go away. It’s not until he’s buried to his mates root that he leans back against his chest, closing his eyes as he slowly starts to move his hips. Dorian gasps softly in his ear before kissing around the base of his neck. A low moan escapes Meri’s lips as he worries lightly around their bond mark. It still causes butterflies in his stomach. Dorian lightly begins to move his hips, feeling the opening that will allow Ameridan to give birth to their child and it still amazes him, he’s going to be a Father. 

It doesn’t take long before Ameridan’s muscles are tight around him, his release spilling deep inside his mate as the Omega comes with a scream of delight. Dorian was so long in thought that he didn’t realize how close they both where. His mate leaning against his chest, purring lightly and pulling a throw over them. They would stay this way until his knot when down, both of them soon falling asleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_I remember that there was a young rogue in my clan, he was always catching my eye, trying to do things that he thought would impress me. At the time, I was so very shy and didn’t have a lot of experience in relationship matters. I perhaps once or twice tripped in front of him and heard his giggles as I ran for my tent. If things had went differently, I would probably be with him now. I do remember him with fondness and a small ping of regret. I sometimes wonder where he is now, if he’s still alive and if he survived the slavers. I also remember the night that I was taken, in great details in my nightmares. Since beginning my relationship with Dorian however, the dreams are becoming less vivid. I don’t wake up screaming as much as I did._

_It was a warm spring evening when we first noticed the smoke. There had been rumors floating around that slavers were in the area but we all took it at face value. There have been slavers close to us before. They look for different reasons to capture elves. Some of us because we are Omegas, there are more Omegas born into elven clans than in human or even the dwarves but that doesn’t mean that we understand why. Some of our people are taken to be servants, and I use the word loosely. We aren’t paid, the living conditions are horrible, we are even denied our meals if the master is unhappy with us. My family, my friends, they are all gone from me know. Torn away by these men that want us for nothing more than coin._

_I had presented as an Omega early in my life. My elder was the one that schooled me on what to expect from not only my body but what I need to do to please the person that would become my mate. She also warned me of the dangerous of being an Omega. We are raped, tortured, sometimes we are taken to places that do nothing more than breed us; use us in hopes of having an Alpha son. If we have daughters, they are killed or taken away from us. We never get to see them. To say that we have it a little worse than our human counterparts is an understate. I would never hold Dorian to these truths because he and his friends have shown me that not all humans are like that. That some of them do care for the good will of others, even if they are of a different species._

_Sadly, this is not my first child. This will be my second but that doesn’t make it any less painful. Knowing that I have a son or daughter out there that I will never get to meet. Before I made it to the slaver camp when I was taken, I went into my first heat. An alpha slaver decided that he would be the one to ‘help’ me through it. I was tied down by my wrists and ankles, my clothes were ripped from my body and I was taken advantage of it my weakest state when my mind was not my own. Even though my body was begging for it, my Omega was begging for it, I was screaming no. Not wanting to have my first experience as an Omega in such a manner. It lasted for days, they all seem to drag on and it wasn’t until later that I found out, he wasn’t the only one that had taken me._

_I remember when it was over, I felt so unclean and I actually remember cursing my secondary sex because of it. I cried for days, spending my time in the river by the camp and doing nothing more than trying to cleanse myself of the unclean. I thought that if I stayed in there long enough, the water would wash away the sins of the men that had taken me. I’m not a praying man, not by any means, but as the tears flowed down my cheeks, I prayed; that someone would come and save me from this nightmare that I was living in. I was never sold to anyone, the alpha that had taken claim to me, even though he hadn’t not bonded with me wouldn’t let me go for any price. It wasn’t until we were near Kirkwall that I remember being pregnant. The rest is a blur._

_My child was ripped from me, taken from me before I even got to hear the first cry and I don’t know if my baby is alive or dead. I fear that I may never know._

_Dorian and his friend, Hawke were the ones that saved me. Along with a man named Anders and a redheaded woman named Aveline. Apparently, the slaver wagons had gotten to close to the city itself. It’s a big thing here and no one likes it. They all fight to protect and to rescue, it is almost overwhelming at times._

_I remember when I first met Dorian, he was the one that had picked me up and carried me back to their camp. The others, besides the one they call Anders, had stayed behind to make sure that they were detained and taken back to Kirkwall. I recall the gasps that arose from them both as they cleaned me up. My body was bruised from the beatings, I was tore in several places that had never truly had the chance to heal. I was… broken._

_He was an alpha, had the most kind eyes and his pheromones were doing things that I’d never believed they could. Something about this stranger made me trust him and I couldn’t take anymore. Years of sorrow, pain; I broke down in his arms as the other male cleaned me up. He was there, his arms wrapping around me, a warm touch to my hair and he held me through the tears that seemed endless. When I awake, I was warm. My body still sore but healing. There was food on the bedside table and he was sitting in a chair by the fire, reading. It took me several years before I trusted again. Before I allowed myself to let the walls down and put faith in someone else. I still have times where I will back away from him. When I can see the hurt in his eyes, knowing that he will never hurt me but the memories; sometimes they are just too strong._

_Varric, he’s becoming a friend, told me that I needed to write down my thoughts. Try to remember the accounts of what happened to me but never forget. He said that in order to forget, I had to forgive and to heal. I honestly don’t know if I will ever be able to, but as I sit here, writing in the journal that he gave me and the quill scratches along the paper, it does seem that a small weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I know that this birth is going to be painful. That a lot of memories are going to come to the surface, but I also know that I will be able to hold my child in my arms. I’ll be able to hear the cries and I’ll be able to watch you grow._

_Healing takes time._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	2. Birth

There’s a sharp pain in the small of his back. A hiss from his lips as his hand moves to cradle the side of his stomach. The Omega moans softly. At some point during the night, he had moved off of Dorian and rolled over onto his side, finally a comfortable position. He’d been reading the books available at the small library that was in the back of Merrill’s. She didn’t have much on Omega childbirth but did have one on human. It couldn’t be too far off. Another sharp pain ripped through his body before he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Walking, that would help. Reaching for the robe he kept on the bedpost, it’s warmth wrapping around him as he tied the strap to close it. One hand still on his stomach, the other on his back as he began to pace. It was still too early to tell if this was real labor and he didn’t want to wake his sleeping mate. 

He doesn’t know how he’d made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, hungry taking over the pain. Depending on how long it lasted anyway. Ameridan doesn’t remember much about his first child, only that it was the worst pain he’d ever been through. He sat in front of the fire, the embers glowing as the flames had long since buried out. His hand on his stomach and a gentle humming coming from his lips. The baby moves slightly under his hand before another sharp pain causes him to cry out, biting on his lip a little too late. This was going to be a long night. 

Dorian hears the cry and jerks himself awake, hand moving to the bed beside him and it’s cold. “Ameridan?” His own robe is wrapped around his frame as he moves down the stairs. The elf has moved to kneel in front of the chair, it almost looks as if he’s praying before another cry escapes his lips and Dorian notices that he’s holding the sides of his stomach. “Amatus.” His tone calm as he moves toward him, his mate holding out his hand as a pained groan hites Dorian’s ears. “Should I go get Anders?” Ameridan shakes his head. “No... “ He gives a sharp inhaled breathe. “Sometimes this can take hours, if not days.” But the death grip that he has on Dorian’s hand concerns his lover. His hand rubbing along the small of his back. “Help me walk.” 

They pace, talking about different books they’ve read and Dorian offering his mate comfort when needed. He’d even managed to light a few candles to help scare away the darkness that lurked in the corners of the sitting room. “Do...rian.” He groaned lightly before the pain overtook him and made him go weak in the knees. Breathing. Remember your breathing. A small sheen of sweat was starting to form on his brows before he finally agreed to have Anders come. 

“You there… stable boy!” Dorian didn’t know what they teenager was doing out at this hour of night, nor could he bring himself to care. “Run to down and get the healer! Quickly!” 

“Dorian!!” Ameridan screamed his name as the pain ripped through his body. He quickly rushed over to his mate, catching him before his knees gave out completely. “I can’t… I can’t do this.” There were tears in those striking icy blues and it made Dorian’s heart stop. He knew what Ameridan had went through. He could kill them all over again if he could. “It’s going to be alright, amatus.” His fingers where dancing through his damp silver hair. “I’m here. Nothing is going to happen to you or our child.” His sobs were muffled as Dorian held him close. “Come, let’s get you somewhat comfortable.” 

By the time that Anders had made it, Ameridan was a mess. Dorian was sitting in the chair with his mate kneeling in front of him. His arms were on either side of Dorian’s legs, his own spread wide and he cried out as another wave of pain overtook him. “How far along is he?” Dorian rose his brow. “I’m… they are coming…” He groaned lightly, burying his head against Dorian’s thigh to muffle the sound. “Every ten… minutes or so.” Anders himself was a Beta so Dorian felt no threat from him. “I was just leaving the Hanged Man when your stable hand found me. Everyone is excited about our little person.” That made Lavallen smile. “I’ve brought Merrill along to help if that is alright.” They merely nodded. 

“I’m so excited.” She made a little squeak before rushing to the kitchen to heat up water and bring fresh towels. Anders opened his bag, kneeling down behind Meri. “I’m going to be touching you, Ameridan. I have to see how open you are and if the baby has moved any.” There was a flash of fear that showed in his eyes as he looked up into his mate’s face. “It’s alright, amatus.” Dorian’s voice was velvet and calming. “I’m going to be right here. He isn’t going to hurt you.” The Omega nodded, taking both his mates hands in his own. 

He felt the pressure of Ander’s fingers going inside him. A pained groan escaping his lips as he bore down on them. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help himself. “The baby has moved into position.” He could feel everything that Ander’s was doing and it sent ripples through his body. “It shouldn’t be long now.” Out of nowhere, Merrill came from the kitchen with a deep round pan in her hands. “Has his water broke yet?” Ander’s shook his head no, taking the pan and placing it between Ameridan’s legs. “But it shouldn’t be long now.” The Omega was rocking his hips back and forth, trying to get the ache in his hips to stop. Maker, he didn’t remember this from the first time. Mostly because they kept him so drugged out of his mind with elfroot and something else that was equally foul smelling. 

“Oh… this hurts.” 

“I know, amatus.” It was killing Dorian that he couldn’t do anything to stop the pain. His pheromones going wild around them. Merrill herself was normal. She had somehow missed the coming of her secondary sex. In a way, she was grateful. She’d never have to worry about any of this confusing alpha/omega stuff and she liked it that way. “Merrill, get in my bag and find my leather strap.” This caused a small amount of panic to rise in the elf until Ander’s explained that he’d need to to bite down on. It was placed on the arm of the chair, ready for when it were needed. 

It felt like forever, the pain getting stronger with each passing minute. Dorian had glanced at the small clock on the wall several times. Three in the morning. He had never been so proud of his mate. He was moaning through the pain, doing whatever he could to control himself. “I feel something running down my legs.” Meri sounded so tired. Anders rose from his chair, placing the book he was reading down as they heard the water hit the pan. It finally broke. A scream ripped from Lavellan’s lips as he bore down on the pressure he was now feeling from the secondary hole that the baby was going to come out of. “Here, put this between your teeth, amatus.” There was a pained whine that escaped his lips behind the leather as it was placed. 

“Don’t push until I tell you too.” The Omega nodded as he once again felt the press of Ander’s fingers against him. Merrill set a bowl of warm water and a towel down beside him. “It’s almost time, Ameridan.” He reached for a cloth, dipping it in the warm water and pressing it against his entrance. A low moan vibrated against the leather in his mouth, the warmth feeling good against his aching skin. Dorian took another cloth from Merrill’s hand, gently wiping the sweat away from his lover’s brow. “You’re doing amazing, amatus.” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his temple before Ameridan moaned loudly. 

“There’s a little bit of blood but that’s normal. Also, if you feel the need like your going to poop, that's normal too.” Merrill giggled beside him and Ameridan groaned. “Wis is alweady embarrassing enough.” It was spoken around the band and Ander’s chuckled. “I know it is but it’s normal for the body to push out more than just the baby.” This was a learning experience for Dorian. His mind soaking up everything that was going on. The scholar in him was amazing. Ameridan cried out as a ripple of pain shit through his body and he bore down. “Push, Meri.” Dorian’s voice was soft spoken in his ear, hands braced on the small of his lover’s back. Ameridan’s arms were wrapped tight around his back. A muffled scream escaped his lips as he bite down on the leather, suddenly thankful for it. 

“Push.” 

His legs were trembling. His body felt like it was going to be ripped apart. He was weak and tired but he knew that he had to go on. Another push against the pressure, more wet running down his thighs. “Bend your knees a little more and stick your butt out a little.” Ameridan groaned, he didn’t like being so exposed. 

“I see the head!” Merrill was bouncing slightly beside them. All Ameridan felt was pain. “Hu… hurts.” He spoke against the strap. “I know it does, Ameridan. You’re almost there. Now, push.” The leather fell from his mouth as he cried out against the pressure. The contraction rippled through him and it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. “The head is the worst part.” He could feel Anders hands down there, trying to help the baby come. “Almost over, Meri.” Merrill’s sweet voice chimed in. 

There were tears rolling down his cheeks. Dorian could see the head poking out from the entrance and it had a head full of black hair. “Come on, amatus. You can do it.” Ameridan shook his head before he felt the pressure built again. Another push, a small gush of water and the baby was out, the core the only thing keeping them together now. “Merrill, towel.” She was quick to offer it to him, the warm towel being wrapped around the tiny person that was covered with slime and goo. “Go ahead and cut the cord.” 

“Why isn’t it crying?” Ameridan was panting as he spoke, his body weak. 

“It’s going to be okay, Ameridan.” Anders voice was reassuring as Dorian watched him. The baby wasn’t breathing. 

“Please.” The Omega was crying again, begging but he didn’t know to who. Dorian wrapped him in his arms as Merrill began to clean him up. The seconds seemed to go by at such a slow pace. “Please.” He buried his face against Dorian’s leg. 

It was a second later, a small gasp for breathe and the shrill cry broke through the house. The babies blue skin was slowly starting to turn back to a shade lighter than Dorian’s sun kissed. “She’s going to be okay.” Dorian gave a wet laugh, he didn’t even know that he’d been crying himself and Ameridan was saying a prayer in his own tongue. While Merrill finished cleaning up Lavellan, Anders took the baby and was doing the same. “Dorian, can you take him to your room?”

“Of course.” He was ever so gentle, picking his weak lover into his arms and carrying him up the stairs. “I love you, amatus.” It was whispered gently in his ear and the Omega smiled, curling his fist into Dorian’s robe weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I hate myself for the pain that I put my babies through.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome and I want to thank the ones that read the first part of the series. It made my heart sing. Also, I play Inquisition while I write this so that's the reason I seem distracted in my writing sometimes. It helps give me the inspiration.


End file.
